


Le retour du groupe Ombre

by Sir_Thomas_No_More



Category: Pokemon Colosseum
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thomas_No_More/pseuds/Sir_Thomas_No_More





	Le retour du groupe Ombre

« Coupenotte, reviens! »  
La super ball émit un rayon lumineux, et le petit dragon kaki disparut. Lucas Pride, le challenger du colosseum de Pyrite, encouragea son Méios, un petit pokémon assez mignon entouré d'une bulle verte. Celu-ci fit un tonneau dans les airs. Mais Alex n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.  
« Tu es fort, dit-il, mais tu oublies que je suis le maître du colosseum! Elekid, go! »  
Sur ce, il lança sa pokéball. En touchant terre, elle s'ouvrit, cracha une gerbe lumineuse, qui se matérialisa finalement en un petit pokémon zébré. Les cornes du bébé pokémon émirent des étincelles alors qu'il se levait.  
« Et toi, tu oublies que si je suis arrivé en finale, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison! Méios, attaque vague psy!  
-Méi! »  
S'élevant un peu dans les airs, le pokémon d'Unys lança une gerbe d'énergie arc-en-ciel qui s'abattit sur le sol du colosseum, et déferla sur élékid. Mais ce dernier esquiva l'attaque en sautant par dessus. Puis, il s'élança vers son adversaire, lui assénant un coup de poing-éclair. Le petit pokémon psy, qui était déjà bien amoché suite aux attaques de son pécédent adversaire, s'écroula au sol sans avoir eu le temps d'esquiver. Retombant tout les deux au sol, le élékid essaya de donner de nouveaux coups de poings-éclair à son adversaire à terre mais celui-ci roula pour y échapper.  
« Dégage-toi avec une attaque! » Cria Lucas à son pokémon, qui obéit en lançant une éco-sphère sur le élékid. Surpris, ce dernier se la prit de plein fouet et s'écroula quelques mètres en arrière. Il peinait à se relever, si bien que Méios fut tenter de le charger. Mais son enthousiasme lui avait fait oublier la faiblesse des pokémon psy au corps-à-corps, et élékid l'éloigna grâce à une onde de choc. Le méios voulut bouger, mais l'attaque l'avait paralysé, et déjà de petites étincelles parcouraient son corps.  
« Ah Ah! Allez, élékid, achève-le! »  
Elekid continua alors ses essais de poing-éclair, qui obligeaient méios à reculer de plus en plus. Ayant fait une feinte vers le bas, le pokémon électrique crut qu'une vraie attaque vers le haut le sauveraient, cependant, alors qu'il sautait, le Méios créa un voile miroir qui fit voler son adversaire. L'élékid se releva alors, et les dresseurs crièrent à l'unisson.  
« Attaque éclair! Criait l'un  
-Vague psy! Injoncta l'autre »  
Si bien que les attaques, lancées en même temps, se percutèrent et produirent une grande explosion. Quand les fumées que l'élévation du sable de l'arène se dissipèrent, elles révélèrent un élékid mal en point, mais toujours debout, contrairement à son concurrent qui lui était étendu par terre, K.O..  
« Pas mal, pas mal... concéda Lucas, mais tu n'as pas encore gagné! Et crois-moi, ça n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui! Méios, reviens! Darumacho, en avant! »  
Un éclair repartit vers le dresseur, et un autre en partit, et le singe rouge sortit alors de la balle de fer. Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et de la fumée lui sortant des naseaux, celui-ci poussa son cri de guerre avant de partir à l'assaut de l'élékid. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à élékid d'essayer d'esquiver les attaques fulgurantes de l'adversaire, qui lui était bien plus musclé et donc plus puissant pour les attaques physiques; Un ultimapoing vint finalement à bout du deuxième pokémon du maître de colosseum. Sautant de joie, Lucas dit à son pokémon:  
« Allez! On y est presque!  
-Que tu dis! Il me reste encore le meilleur! Etourvol, go! »  
Darumacho tressaillit à l'écoute de ce nom-là, et d'autant plus quand, poussant son cri, le nouveau venu déploya ses grandes ailes grises.   
« Ne te laisses pas perturber, Darumacho! Cria Lucas, Attaque lance-flammeù!  
-Daru! Acquiesça le pokémon, Daru, machoooooo! »  
Après avoir chargé son attaque, un puissant jet de flammes s'échappa du pokémon simien. Moi étourvol volait déjà à basse altitude, et n'eût aucun mal à esquiver l'attaque. Repartant plus haut dans les airs, il commença à tirailler le second pokémon de Lucas avec des aéropique. Et bien que celui-ci se débatte pour parer ou contre-attaquer, il finit par tomber de fatigue.  
« Ah ah! Fit le dresseur de Pyrite, un partout! Le match est décisif!  
-Dans ce cas, ajouta Lucas dans un sourire, ne soit pas trop déçu! Emolga, go! »  
Remplaçant alors le singe de feu, sortit de sa pokéball le pokémon fétiche de Lucas: émolga, le pokémon écureuil volant, s'élança dans les airs à la poursuite d'étourvol, en mauvaise posture face à un pokémon électrique tel que lui. Une filature commença alors dans les airs du stade, provoquant des tonnerres d'approbations dans les tribunes. Etourvol était agile, et menait de redoutables manoeuvres pour passer derrière son adversaire, mais celui-ci était rusé et se doutait des actions de son adversaire. Enfin, pour le semer, Etourvol slaloma entre les spectateurs, qui baissaient tous la tête avant d'éclater de rire, mais Emolga talonnait sa cible. Pour finir, Etourvol tenta de lui échapper en passant par les bouts de tôle manquant au plafond du colosseum, et Emolga l'y suivit. Bientôt, ni les spectateurs ni les dresseurs ne purent savoir ce qui se passait alors, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux tombent à terre: l'étourvol d'Alex, crépitant encore du rayon chargé qu'il s'était reçu. Emolga refit alors surface, et se percha sur le bras que son dresseur lui tendait. Les cris emplirent alors le colosseum: tantôt des félicitations de la part de Lucas, tantôt de la rage et de la déception pour l'autre combattant, et du pur plaisir de la part des spéctateurs. Finalement, Lucas s'avança tendant la main.  
« Beau match, hein?  
-Ouaip, répondit l'ancien possesseur du titre, mais la prochaine fois je t'aurais!  
-C'est ça! Comptes là-dessus! »  
Ils se serrèrent la main et, enfin, se séparèrent.

 

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent devant Lucas et se refermèrent, si tôt qu'il fut passé. L'hôtesse lui remit ses gains après l'avoir félicité, et il put sortir du colosseum. Retrouvant le sol sablonneux si familier aux gens de Rhode, Lucas se fit interpeller.  
« Bravo, bien joué! »  
Lucas se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur, et il vit alors un homme en armure de plastique léger peint en violet, qui se tenait dos au mur, l'écharpe volant au vent. Cet accoutrement rappelait quelque chose à Lucas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
« Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il alors  
-Un ami, mentit l'étranger, Venez, que je vous offre votre nouvelle récompense. »  
Ne comprenant pas la supercherie, Lucas le suivit aveuglément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tout deux dans une allée sombre.  
« Maintenant petit, tu vas me donner tes pokémons!  
-Quoi? Jamais! Vil scélérat! Tu m'as eu!  
-Oui oui, je sais... Allez, aboule les pomons!  
-Non! Je me battrai s'il le faut!  
-N'insistes pas petit, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.  
-Il faudra me passer sur le corps!  
-Avec joie! » Dit le sbire en un rictus  
Il lança alors sa pokéball, révélant un malosse. Mais ce pokémon était étrange. D'abord, parce que même pour un malosse, il avait l'air vraiment agressif. Mais ce n'était pas tout; Ce malosse avait le museau et le ventre violets!   
« Malosse, charge noire! »  
N'hésitant pas une seconde à attaquer un humain, le chien ténébreux se lança alors sur Lucas, dégageant derrière lui une trainée nébuleuse. Le faisant basculer sur le dos, le malosse se mit à grogner au dessus de Lucas, et son regard trahissait la ferme intention de lui planter les crocs en dedans.   
Lucas aurait eu de très gros ennuis, si au moment où le malosse allait attaquer, une boule de feu le balança en arrière.  
« Qu'est-ce que..?  
-Je crois que c'est toi, lança une voix derrière Lucas, qui ne sait pas à qui tu as affaire! »  
Se dessinant alors dans la lumière de la fin de l'allée, un jeune homme en large veste et aux cheveux longs apparut. Mais ni sa chevelure, ni son accoutrement, ni même l'absence de pokéballs à sa ceinture ne troublait plus que ce qu'il tenait à la main; une épée rouge dont la lame était une flamme de métal entourée d'une flamme bien réelle.   
« Qui es-tu? Se demanda le sbire, qui commençait déjà à reculer  
-Moi? Fit l'homme avec dédain, Je suis juste celui que tes chefs détestent!  
-Si ce n'est que ça... Malosse, charge noire! »  
Le malosse se releva alors, grogna, et après avoir prit de la vitesse, bondit sur l'étranger. Celui-ci fit tourner son épée, ce qui balança le chien sur le côté. Chacune des attaques que l'étrange cerbère envoya alors fut déviée par l'épée rougeoyante. Lucas, lui, ne pouvait qu'observer la scène, trop éprouvé par ce que le pokémon agressif et son odieux dresseur lui avaient fait. Mais il put voir le dresseur hors-la-loi s'enfuir à toute jambes.  
« Il s'enfuit! Cria le garçon  
-Dans ce cas, répondit son sauveur, il est temps d'en finir! »  
Une vague de chaleur emplit alors la ruelle tandis que l'homme aux cheveux longs pointait son arme en direction du molosse. Et, alors que lesdits cheveux flottaient dans l'air, une gerbe de flammes, semblable à ce qu'aurait pu cracher n'importe quel pokémon feu, se dégagea de l'arme et fusa vers le violent pokémon. Quand les flammes s'arrêtèrent, le malosse gisait, K.O..


End file.
